User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 24
Blood Diamonds, Drunk Brothers It's been several days since I talked to any of my friends. I feel awfully alone at Bullworth. I haven't even talked to Nicole, Bradi, Queen or even Hailey. I don't know if they know what I did, but I didn't feel like finding it out myself. I haven't heard anything from student gossip about what I did, so I guess I'm lucky. But if a stupid stunt costs me my friends, then I wish I haven't done what I did. Today was Saturday, January 16, 7:00 PM. I was in the dorm, looking at my emails that Brian send me. I read quietly to myself. Dear C-Money, '' ''What you did to Greg was flat-out wrong. I don't get why you would do such a thing if Greg was forced and regreted doing it. I hope you make it up with him somehow. If you're wondering what I'm doing right now, I just got out of the army recently from an injury and now I'm in Vice City working at a car dealership just to make loose ends till I get back in battle. I hope you make up what you did to Greg. Sincerely, Brian Davidson I just kept reading the email over and over till my phone started ringing. "Hello", I answered. "Hey Clayton, it's me", Kemp said. "If you want to tell me anymore useless or near-useless info, I'm not going to be angry", I told him. "No, it's not that. I need to meet you right now. Meet me at the carnival outlook", he instructed. "Is it really important?" I asked him. "Just come over now", he said. I hung up, turned off my laptop and then went to my car. I drove my car to the lookout just to meet him. "Glad you came. I need your help", he told me. "What? Why?" I asked him. "Last week, I found an informant from within the G.S. Crew and I haven't seen or heard from him since". "Wait, you have an informant?" I asked him. "And I haven't heard from him since", he told me. "Well, I don't know what I'm suppose to do from here", I told him. "Someone found a Mesa Grande in the back woods yesterday. I want to go check it out and I want you to come with me. Make sure it's not a set-up". "Sounds easy, as long as we don't come across a pack of wolves or some other kind of wildlife", I said. "Good, we'll take my car truck and go down Harlow Road", he told me. "Okay", I agreed. We got into his truck and drove out of town. During the drive, we had small talk. "So, ugh, why did you leave The Carraways for this town?" I asked him. "It was too expensive to live there. Plus, I use to live in this town when I was young", he told me. "Really? So you attended Bullworth Academy as well or home-schooled or what?" I asked. "Yeah. In fact, I did a heroic thing while I attended the school. The Library caught on fire and I helped get everyone out before they could meet their end. I got a plaque for it in the main hall". "My friend and I got a plaque for stopping a bank robbering back in mid-2008. Well, I mean 'my ex-friend'", I told him. "Friend troubles?" he asked me. "I made a mistake and I don't know if I can make it up to him", I said. "He probably just needs some space. It'd be best if you just left him alone. I'm sure he'll come around", he said. "I doubt it", I said outloud. After a few minutes of silence, we finally got to the road. We turned down the road and drove for another few minutes till we found the vehicle that we were looking for. Kemp pulled the truck over and we got out of the truck. The car looks like it was involved in a pursuit because there were some bullet holes on the side and one of the tires were flat. It also looked like that the car shured out of control and crashed into a tree. Kemp went to the toolbox in the bed of his truck and pulled out two flashlights. "Let's check out the car", he instructed. We went up to the car and he opened the door. There was a dead corpse inside the car. It looked like he died on impact or something. "This is gross", I said outloud. "You kill criminals", he told me. "And you think I like doing it?" I asked him. He pulled the corpse out and laid it on the ground and then went into the car. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "He has something that he wanted to give me. It must be still in this car somewhere", he said. "What is it that he wanted to give to you?" I asked him. "I don't know just yet. Just look for something", he said. I looked around the car for something useful. Nothing. Whatever the informant had, it was probably gone. The G.S. Crew could have probably taken it back. Who knows. That's if Kemp doesn't find it in his car. Ten minutes gone by and he still couldn't find whatever was in the car. I stopped searching about five minutes ago. I just stood there and did nothing, picking up some random rocks and throwing them into the woods. I picked this one rock and then noticed something strange about it. It was shaped like a diamond. It looked like it was covered in mud, so I wiped off the mud with my shirt and that was when I realized it was a diamond. I noticed three more rocks just like this one and picked them up. I wiped them off and then went over to Kemp. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "What?" he asked. I showed him the diamonds and said, "Maybe he wanted to give these to you". "They must be trying to get money off these to buy more guns and ammo", he said. "This doesn't make sense. Why would someone sell guns to a group of juvenile delinquents? In fact, why are they even listening to a prick like Gary Smith, who would turn them over in a heartbeat?" I said. "It has to be a political figure of the town. Either Michael Reese or Richard Lee, or even someone from the consel", Kemp suggested. "Who's Richard Lee?" I asked. "Richard Lee is the mayor of this town. He has been for seven years", he told me. "Damn it, I hate this fucking mystery", I said. I kicked the dead body so hard that I felt something in his jacket. I went in his jacket and found a journal. I opened it and then read it. ''So I've been working for that cop Kemp Churchill for a while now, trying to get some tasty info for him on the G.S. Crew. So far, I found out the usual bullshit as usual except for one thing: Gary's uncle happens to be the mayor of this town. He's been funding the crew since Gary got busted out of the asylum back in late 2007. Richard Lee apparently didn't like the idea of his nephew being expelled from the only school in the county. He's going to help Gary get revenge on everyone by spending his money on weapons for the crew. He wants to make sure Gary gets his revenge on Jimmy Hopkins, Crabblesnitch and all the others in the town that has treated Gary as an outcast after his brief rule of the school. In his own rules, "Everyone will rue the day. EVERYONE". '' "You're not going to believe this. Richard Lee is Gary's uncle", I told Kemp. "Really?" he said and then took the journal out of my hands. "It's not enough evidence to put him away. Besides, the chief could be also involved as well", I told him. "Okay, let's get out of here", he suggested. We got back into his truck as fast as we could and drove out of there. Thank God we were leaving. I saw some bushes moving abit and I didn't want to know what was behind them. We got back at the carnival outlook around 8:30 PM. "Well thanks for your help, Clayton. I'm going to take the journal home and read it some more. You can do whatever you want with the diamonds", Kemp said. "Don't you want the diamonds?" I asked him. "Trust me, my marriage is better without alot of money. We're both happy", he said. He drove away while I got back into my car and then drove back to the school. Once I parked my car, I went to the Boys' Dorm bathroom to clean the diamonds. Once I cleaned them, I went to my dorm room and looked for a place to put them without anyone finding them. I looked in my desk draws and found the Barbasol can that I kept last year after rescuing Derek. I remembered the secret compartment that the flashdrive was kept in, so I unscrewed the bottom and them put the four diamonds into the can and then put the can back in the draw. Once I did, I turned around and ran into Greg. He looked concern, as if something was wrong. "I wouldn't be talking to you right now if it wasn't important", Greg stated. "What is it?" I asked him. "Michael is missing and Nicole is worried about him. He had plans with her this afternoon and he didn't show up", he told me. "He's probably at the Rockin' Box drinking", I suggested. "What makes you think that?" he asked me. "After he thought Nicole cheated on him for you months ago, he got in a state where he would get drunk alot", I told him. He eye-balled me for a second, then I suggested, "Let's just get him back to the dorm before he gets busted or something". We both got to my car and then drove to the Rockin' Box in silence. Once we got there, we entered and looked for Michael. Apparently, it wasn't to hard to find a drunk hispantic kid with a good body build in the building as I spotted him in our usual spot when we come here to hang out. I walked up to him, lifted him up onto his feet and said, "Come on, it's time to go home". Greg also helped him up and we both exit the building. "You okay, Mike?" Greg asked him. "Swell", he said in his drunk state. "Why the hell are you drinking when you should have been on a date with Nicole in the first place?" I asked him. "I punched you man. I punched you. I'm so sorry", he cried. We got into my car and I drove us back to the school. Once I parked my car, I helped out and walked him back to the dorm. During the stroll there, he vomitted on my shoes. "I guess I deserve that", I said outloud. "Sorry", he said. Greg and I kept walking him till we got him back in his dorm room. I pushed him onto the bed and said, "What the hell is wrong with you? You got a competition in less than a month and yuo're getting yourself drunk for no damn good reason". "Get off him, Clayton. He's like this because he punched you last week. Doesn't it mean anything to you?" Greg stated. "When you snitched on us, I didn't get myself drunk all because our friendship was in turnoil", I agrued. "Oh, back to the beginning, are we? At least if it were you in that situation, I wouldn't turn my back on you and then get revenge on you for something that was caused by a no-good tryant of the school", he agrued. "I'm starting to question if we should have been friends after that movie and fight with the Preppies", I stated. "I bet I would do better without you anyway", he stated. "REALLY?", I yelled. "YES, REALLY", he yelled. "FUCK YOU, GREG. I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE", I agrued. "I DON'T NEED YOU EITHER", he agrued. "FINE", I shouted. "FINE", Greg shouted. I left the room and went up to the bathroom. I was so angry, I leaned onto the sink and looked at myself in the mirror....only it wasn't myself. I truely evolved into a monster. I kept looking at the person who wasn't me in the mirror and then I punched the mirror. I cut my hand good, but it ain't like there was anyone in the world who cared about me anymore. I didn't care about myself anymore either. I was just a lonely, aggressive outcast now. I cleaned out my wounds and then took some toilet paper and wrapped it around my fist. Before I could exit the bathroom however, I overheard someone talking. Someone talking about the diamonds. "I can't believe I lost four of the diamonds". It was that Vercetti kid. "At least to know that the G.S. Crew don't have the four diamonds". "Pete, how would you know that they don't. They might have gone to the car back in the woods that I shot up", he said. "I believe they are in the ground now with all the rain and snow that's been going on lately. Plus, at least you got seven of them still. Gary's crew might have stolen them before, but at least you have them back. Where did you get them again by the way?" "My uncle was digging somewhere in Africa and he came across them. Anyone who came heard of these diamonds would kill just to get them. I don't remember what kind they are, but they're extremely rare". "Maybe we shouldn't be talking about them then", Pete suggested. "You're right. I just hope no one was hearing us", Clayton said. They stopped talking and I waited a while for them to leave before I could go back to my dorm room. I went back to my room and then got the canister back out and looked at diamonds. "Well what do you know, head boy and Verlina punk are holding valuable jewels. They lost four and I found them. Only bad thing is, I'm keeping them". I put them back in the can and then put them back in the draw. So the G.S. Crew stole them off Vercetti and possibly Hopkins since they're working together now. They didn't like it and they killed the kid in the Mesa Grande. This should be something that I should tell Kemp about, but I think the best thing to do since they're fighting the G.S. Crew as well is to just keep my mouth shut. With these diamonds, I could get rich. With all that money, I could possibly start a new life once I gradulate this year. For once in a long time, I was really happy. All I have to do was just keep my mouth around other students or even people I don't know. Maybe even people that I know. Category:Blog posts